


The one

by BlueLia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cliche, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, food for starving woosang stans, minor sangi, random bad guy - Freeform, skater boy yeosang, woosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLia/pseuds/BlueLia
Summary: The words engraved on their arms was the bane of their existence until they met each other~woosang soulmate au for starving woosang stans
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	The one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117236) by [bandable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable). 

> Hey y’all it’s your least favourite woosang stan!!!  
I’m back with yet another soulmate au, I cannot help myself. Sorrynotsorry 
> 
> You’re here anyway which means you’ll read anything you’re given because woosang stans don’t get fed enough ;(
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!! <3

“One Iced Americano with almond milk please.”

“Coming right up.” Yeosang moves away from the cashier to make the customers coffee. Hongjoong is beside him, brewing something for another customer, he looks at Yeosang. 

“Another one? Any luck?” Hongjoong asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“Nope, just the usual.” He replies, moving away to hand the man his coffee.

The next customer comes, “An Iced Americano with almond milk please”. He nods then goes to make one. 

Oh how he hates this fate the universe gave him. Not the part time job, because that’s decent, it’s that order he despises. The order that only his coffee shop does within a five mile radius, making it one of the most popular drinks they serve. 

Iced Americano isn’t uncommon at all, it’s just the way they have the option of almond milk that attracts so many people. And so many people want that damn order. 

That damn order that is engraved on his arm, patiently waiting for the right person to utter those horrific words. 

When he first saw those words on his 18th birthday, he had just been accepted into his job at the café. At first, Yeosang was happy because he’d assumed that this would make finding his soulmate easier, but 2 years and over 500 Americanos later, Yeosang was still single, and not in the mood to mingle anymore. 

It makes sense that the first words your soulmate says to you, other people would say it too right? Imagine ‘hello’ was written on your arm, the possibilities are endless, not everyone gets the odd ‘Excuse me, is this your  
Which is way more practical that what Yeosang has. 

At first, he’d put in an effort into finding his soulmate so whenever anyone ordered an Iced Americano with almond milk, he’d reply with something strange, as if they’d go omg then show him their arm with what he just said. 

But with all the weird stares every time he tried it, he eventually gave up. Even if he said ‘sure’, it would be on the other persons arm too so it didn’t even matter. Maybe they were both unlucky. 

Yeosang was a busy person, when he wasn’t at work, he was at university, where he’d be busy doing schoolwork. It was a new year and Yeosang had just started his third year of university. Since he was a bit of an introvert, he never really socialised with people that didn’t take his same classes. 

Hongjoong, who works at the coffee shop with him is a year older, so he doesn’t see him in class anyway. But he had Yunho with him in his classes, and Jongho, who was a year younger. He loves hanging out with them because they both were outgoing and fun, just enough for Yeosang, both their energy cancels out Yeosang’s immense shy nature so it all works out for them. 

Since it was the start of the year, all the clubs were advertising themselves, trying to get new people to join them. Since Yeosang had started studying at university, he had never joined a club, always wanting to have enough time for studying. But, as the years went by, he realised he needed something to help him destress and take his mind off of schoolwork, so joining a club seemed like the appropriate decision. 

“Hey do you guys want to join a club this year? We could go together” Yeosang asked Yunho and Jongho. 

“YES! Yeosang you can join the dance club! I was part of it last year it was so fun I was planning to join again, Jongho we’ll all do it!” Yunho suddenly stood up from where they were sat outside and pulled the others up. 

“Woah hang on, dance club? I’m not too sure about that, I was thinking something more low-key like skateboarding or something or like an art club. I do t even know how to dance” 

Yunho shook his head. “That’s a lie Yeosang and you know it. We’ve all seen you dance and you’re amazing at it bro, come on pleaseeee” Yunho goes onto his knees to beg really loudly, knowing that all the attention he’s getting would make Yeosang flustered, thus, forcing him to agree. 

“Ok ok just get up, you’re so loud jeez, look at all the people looking at us” Yeosang pulls Yunho up and they go to sign up for the dance club. It was only once a week and it didn’t clash with his work schedule so it all worked out and he couldn’t find a valid excuse to back out, unfortunately. 

~

The first day of the club came too quick for Yeosang. He had been hiding in the library, which was probably a bad hiding place as Jongho came up to him, started packing his books and dragged him out of there, towards the dance studio. 

He was surprised to see quite a lot of people inside, waiting for the instructor to arrive. They walk to Yunho, who is talking to someone he knows, probably someone who was at the dance class last year with him. 

Yunho turns to see Jongho and Yeosang. “Hey guys you made it, well done finding Yeosang, Jongho” he says, giving him a high five. 

“Oh this is San, San, this is Yeosang and Jongho. San was my buddy last year at the dance class, along with his other friends, and now since you guys are here, we can all mingle!” Yunho beamed, liking his idea. 

“Nice to meet you two” San smiles, his beautiful dimples making an appearance. He was about to say something else but someone else was calling his name from the other side of the room. “I’ve got to go, my friend Wooyoung is calling me, I hope to see you guys later!” And San leaves with a wave and another flash of those dimples. 

“He’s kinda cute you know” Jongho says, still looking at San. “Sorry mate, he’s taken, by someone way taller that you so don’t try pursuing him if you don’t want to be crushed”

Jongho shrugged, walking away muttering something like ‘oh well plenty more fish in the sea’. Yeosang and Yunho just exchange glances and chuckle at Jongho. 

“Well look whose here at a dance club? Kang Yeosang, I’d never have thought to see your pretty face at a dance class, luck is definitely on my side.” A guy as tall as Yunho, but slightly more built approached them, he had a smirk on his face that never failed to make Yeosang uneasy. 

“Lee Hyunseo, what are you doing at a dance class, I thought you’d be a more rugby kind of guy” Yunho says, looking him directly in the eyes since they both were very tall, challenging him to say anything else. Yeosang felt uncomfortable and tried to hide behind Yunho’s body, lightly gripping his shirt. 

The whole school knew that Lee Hyunseo, the tall, notorious ‘bad boy’ had a thing for Yeosang, always giving him hungry stares up and down and always making dirty jokes at him. It angered him and his friends a lot, but Hyunseo was also really strong so no one had the courage to fight him. 

Fortunately, he’d never given them a reason to fight him. Despite making Yeosang immensely uncomfortable, through him verbally announcing how his showers are well spent thinking about him, he had never done anything physical to him or taken actions on his desires. 

Except one time. That one time he had groped his ass one day at lunch, with everybody watching. 

He had been so mortified he didn’t even have time to stop Jongho from jumping on him and beating the shit out of him. From that day onwards, Jongho was known as the only one who could throw a punch at Hyunseo, despite him being quite shorter than him. 

Yeosang was grateful for his friends, who stood up for him no matter what, even Hongjoong, who was older than them and never hesitated to scream at Hyunseo whenever he said anything vulgar to Yeosang.

After that incident, Hyunseo had dialled down his verbal abuse slightly, since it startled him that Jongho won a fight against him. Yeosang was also never alone, always with at least one of his friends. Who never hesitated to give the guy a piece of their mind. 

Yeosang on the other hand, because of his reserved nature, could never defeat Hyunseo alone, he’d always freeze in fear whenever he was around, which made it obvious that if he was alone, that guy would easily be able to grab him and do what he wanted. 

Yeosang hated that he was like this. He wished he could stand up for himself against Hyunseo. He was perfectly fine fighting anyone else, it was just that guy. 

That guy who made him paralysed in fear of the thought of what he could do to him. It made him so vulnerable but he couldn’t help it. It was just the way he spoke to Yeosang, as if he was a medium rare steak or something, with those horrible eyes that always traveled too low when looking at Yeosang. And that stupid mouth that says horrible things like ‘Why are you always so quiet Kang Yeosang? I want to hear you scream my name nice and loud’ along with a smug grin and a chuckle that made Yeosang’s insides tremble. 

Just like now, when Hyunseo breaks his stare off with Yunho and makes eye contact with Yeosang, biting his bottom lip hungrily. Yeosang has no shame in completely hiding behind Yunho, burying his face against his back as wrapping his arms around his waist. 

That action may have made Hyunseo irritated as he huffs and moves away from them, going to talk to someone else. He is used to Yeosang rejecting him, knowing that any sort of contact with him would definitely be forced. It didn’t stop his fantasies for Yeosang though. 

Hyunseo became hungrier every time he saw Yeosang, wanting to run his tongue over his sharp jawline and bite his perfect lips. His smaller figure made him just want to hold him against the wall and make him whimper. 

When Hyunseo is out of sight, Yeosang lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Thank you, Yunho” He turns Yunho around and buries his face against his chest, pulling him into a tight hug. Yunho places a chaste kiss on the crown of his head and makes Yeosang look up at him. “Hey, don’t worry, you’re not alone, we’ll always be there when that asshole decides to show up, he won’t do anything to you, I’ll make sure of it.” He cups his face and squishes it lightly, making the other giggle. 

Just then, the instructor finally arrives and shouts a loud hello to get everyone’s attention. 

“Welcome to dance class everyone! It’s nice to see familiar faces and also some new faces!” He cheers and claps, making everyone else clap too. “Since this class is only once a week, let’s get straight into it, I need some volunteers, wait, I want to meet the new people so I’ll choose instead” Yeosang’s heart dropped as the instructor scanned the class thoughtfully. He tried hiding behind Yunho but his sudden movements brought his attention to him. 

“You! In the purple t-shirt” he motions for Yeosang to come to the front and everyone is staring at him, he can’t back out of this so he accepts his fate and walks to the instructor. 

“Good. Now I need an old member. Ah, Wooyoung! Come over”. A guy with black hair, who he assumes is Wooyoung walks to the front. His manner just oozes confidence, which honestly makes Yeosang quite jealous. 

“Newbie, what’s your name?” The instructor is even louder now that Yeosang is standing next to him. 

“Kang Yeosang”

“Yeosang meet Wooyoung, Wooyoung meet Yeosang” he gestures to both of them, and they nod at each other. 

“You two will be having a freestyle dance off, I’ve seen how great Wooyoung can dance but let’s see if you can, Mr. Yeosang and we’ll let the audience decide.”

Yeosang is way too nervous to dance in front of everyone, even though there were only like 20 people, it was 20 people too many for him. But it’s too late as the instructor moves to the computer to put on a song for Wooyoung to start with. 

As soon as the music starts, Wooyoung moves with precise accuracy and flows with the rhythm perfectly, Yeosang is really impressed. Also, his facial expressions are on point, his dance being a little bit sexy, making the crowd cheer loudly and when the music stops, there is a large applause and Wooyoung bows. 

All eyes are on Yeosang next, making him even more nervous. Jongho and Yunho are in the crowd giving him the thumbs up, mouthing words of encouragement. 

The music that starts is much more fast paced that Wooyoung’s, so he had to go for a totally different style, focussing more on footwork. The song, ‘Oh Nanana’ fitted perfectly with Yeosang’s footwork, which seemed to have impressed everyone, getting loud cheers, and as the musics got more upbeat and faster, he added some arm movements to compliment it, which earned him louder cheers. 

Once the music stops, everyone is clapping and cheering louder than Yeosang has ever heard, there are even some whistles, courtesy of Jongho. Hyunseo is also looking at him with a smirk and Yeosang immediately breaks the accidental eye contact he made with him. 

The instructor moves away from the computer and walks up to the front to hold Yeosang’s hand up high, saying “We have a winner!” Making everyone clap louder. Yeosang and Wooyoung bow at each other then walk off to their original places. 

When he walks to Yunho, Jongho links arms with him. “Well done hyung! I didn’t know you could dance so coolly like that wow”. Yeosang thinks it’s not such a big deal, he just moved his foot a bit, and honestly thought Wooyoung did better. Yunho pats his back, saying that he was impressed, making Yeosang feel good about himself. He looks to the other side of the room to see Wooyoung looking at him with a smile. He smiles back and Wooyoung looks away, quick enough for Yeosang not to notice the slight blush blooming in his cheeks. 

Once their session is over, Yeosang, Yunho and Jongho make their ways home since it was the end of their school day. And since he had work tomorrow, he wanted to get a good nights sleep. 

~

Yeosang is wiping the tables with Hongjoong before the cafe opens. “Yunho told me you guys joined a dance class? The quiet shy Kang Yeosang in a dance class, and winning a dance battle?” Hongjoong lightly prods Yeosang, pinching his cheeks, earning a chuckle from him. 

Hongjoong is happy that Yeosang now has something to keep his mind off of everything, he knows he likes to dance. They’ve been friends since they were little and Yeosang and him used to always dance together randomly. Especially nowadays, Yeosang has a lot on his mind and likes to overwork himself to keep his mind off of things. 

When the shop opens, they both work at the till, making coffees. Customers come in a lot as it’s a busy day since it’s a Saturday.

Yeosang serves a customer and when they leave, he recognises the next one. He can’t put a name to the face but he recognises him as one of Yunho’s friend from the dance class, he is with someone else but he doesn’t recognise the other. He is greeted with that dimpled smile he remembers from that day. 

“Hey! Yeosang right? I’m San, from the dance class, this is Mingi, also at the class”. Yeosang rememberers now, he also recalls seeing Mingi there too. The two of them are holding hands. 

Yeosang says hello and takes their order. “It’s cool to see you work here Yeosang, I should come here more often. But I’ve never been here before, what would you recommend?”

“Our most popular drink would be the Iced Americano with almond milk” Yeosang says, unconsciously glancing at his arm. San smiles brightly at him, “Then we’ll get two of them please”. 

Yeosang nods and goes to make the coffee, and when he’s done, he serves it to the two, who take a seat at a table. Hongjoong walks to him, “who are they, it seems like you now them?” 

“Ah, they’re just from my dance class, I’ve never actually spoken to them before”. Yeosang says. They seem friendly so he wouldn’t mind becoming friends with them. 

When he goes round the cafe to clean the tables, San calls him over. “Thanks for the Americano, Yeosang, I’ve never had anything like it before. I’ll definitely be a regular here from now on”

“Come as often as you like, San, you too Mingi, bring all your friends” Yeosang says and waves at them as they head out. 

“Hey we should tell Wooyoung to come here too, I know he’d love this”. Yeosang heard Mingi say to San, as they leave. 

Wooyoung. Yeosang has only seen him once in his life, and for a short time as well, but he kept appearing in his thoughts, whenever Yeosang’s mind wandered off, he would always end up thinking of him. Granted, he was very good looking which is why his face was stuck in his head. But it was also the ‘aura’ he felt when he was near him for only a short time. He felt as if he was with someone like Yunho, a close friend, even though he’d never spoken to him before. 

It was strange that Yeosang has taken an interest in Wooyoung, he’s never done that before, usually, people approach him first and want to be friends. But this time, Yeosang suddenly has the urge to meet up with him, maybe because he has nice friends, so he wants to know Wooyoung too. Yes, that could be it. Yeosang nods to himself and continues working. 

~

It is Monday and Yeosang is half awake, waking to school, since he barely got any sleep the night before, trying to finish some last minute homework he had forgotten to do. He could barely see where he was going, feeling like he could drop onto the floor and fall asleep at any time. 

“Hyung! Hey wait up”. He recognised the voice as Jongho’s, so he didn’t bother looking back as it took too much energy. Once the younger caught up with him, they walked together since their classes were near each other’s.

“Hyung do you want to jam out with me after school today? I get so bored and Yunho hyung never goes out to play with me.” Jongho gives Yeosang puppy eyes, which always works on him, since he loves babying the younger. But today he had to decline unfortunately. 

“Sorry Jongho, I have to go in for work today, I have to fill in for someone else just for today and I’m getting paid extra.” Yeosang ruffles his hair and Jongho pouts, mumbling something about Yeosang being money hungry. But before Yeosang can threaten him, Jongho quickly runs in the other direction to his class, and he chuckles to himself, entering his class. 

After lessons, Yeosang goest to the library for a bit to study before heading to work. He looks for a specific book which is proving to be quite difficult. He’s not tall enough to check the tall shelves so he walks around the huge library, hoping to find it within the hidden shelves at the back. 

He makes a turn into a bookshelf and stumbles upon a couple making out, rather passionately that is. The two probably heard Yeosang’s embarrassed squeak as they pulled apart to face him, looks of horror on each of their faces. The red tint in his cheeks deepen as he realises that it was San and Mingi, their faces going red as they recognise Yeosang. 

“Ah, hi Yeosang, I’m sorry you had to see that”. Mingi says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh, no I’m sorry for... interrupting you?” Yeosang doesn’t know if he should apologise for that but he wants to say something to break the awkward silence. San laughs loudly, grabbing Mingi’s hand. 

“It’s good you found us before Wooyoung did, we get caught by him too often and he always tells us off” San pouts. “It’s not my fault he’s lonely without a soulmate, he doesn’t need to ruin other people’s enjoyment just before he’s bitter”. San shakes his head. 

They sit on the floor of the library and talk for a bit, Yeosang doesn’t mind since he could get to know his new friends better. 

“Do you have a soulmate?” Mingi asks, he is sitting against a bookshelf with San in front of him against his chest. They look comfortable and content, and Yeosang sighs. 

“Not yet, still looking though”. He thinks about how he’d love to have someone that loves him, but also love aswell. 

“Really? I thought Yunho was your soulmate all this time since you’re always hanging out with him.” San says. “This is the age where most people find their soulmates, I hope you find yours soon, I’m rooting for you!” He gives Yeosang a double thumbs up with his lovely dimpled smile. 

“Woofing doesn’t have a soulmate too. I wonder when he’ll find his”. Yeosang’s stomach twists for a strange reason hearing Wooyoung’s name. He shamelessly realised that he couldn’t help but eagerly wait for the next dance class to see Wooyoung again, and maybe even pluck up the courage to speak to him. 

~

Yeosang is working again, his head hurting from his sleep deprived night and his lessons piling on assignments after assignments. Let’s just say Yeosang wasn’t in his right mind to work now. It was his responsibility to not come in even if he’s feeling this way but he was stubborn and liked to uninterrupted overwhelm himself with work. 

It’s around 3pm when it starts to get really busy and with them short on staff, Yeosang had to take orders and wait tables, Hongjoong doesn’t even work today so Yeosang feels really exhausted, not being able to chat to his hyung. He’d communicate with his other ‘colleagues’ but he’s not very good at socialising alone. 

Yeosang is on the brink of collapsing but he has only half an hour left in his shift so he endures these last minutes. 

He is at the till when Wooyoung walks up to him with a smile. “One Iced Americano with almond milk please.” Yeosang is taken aback because of his soft voice, he hopes Wooyoung didn’t see him visibly gulp. There is suddenly a dull ache on his arm but he doesn’t pay attention to it since Wooyoung is all that is in his mind. 

Unable to speak, Yeosang just nods, and watches him walk away to his table where he sat, waiting. He takes another order then begins to make them both. Taking a deep breath, he clams himself down, unsure of why he felt so nervous. 

He could speak to Wooyoung today, hoping to be friends because he likes talking to San and Mingi. Once he finishes up the drink, Yeosang makes his way to him, his hands shaking for some reason. 

With his tired manner and his arm feeling slightly painful, Yeosang is not in the right condition to serve as he takes large strides to Wooyoung, eyes fixed firmly on the guy, that he doesn’t realise someone’s bag on the floor and stumbles slightly when approaching him, enough for the drink to tip and spill over Wooyoung’s legs. 

“Oh my gosh I burnt you!” Yeosang panics, this is not how their encounter was supposed to go. He repeatedly says sorry and hands him napkins to wipe his legs. However, Wooyoung didn’t even flinch in pain despite the fact that he had been burnt, and he doesn’t bother to wipe himself when he was handed the tissues. His arm hurts way more and the drink didn’t even touch his arm. Then it clicks. 

Wooyoung stares at Yeosang, shocked, mouth wide open. Yeosang looks at his surprised face and apologises again, thinking he never wants to see his face again. 

But wait he said next made Yeosang made his jaw drop even lower. 

“You’re my soulmate” He says, still staring at Yeosang, lifting his sleeve to show his forearm, displaying ‘Oh my gosh I burnt you!’ Which makes Yeosang lift his sleeve to show the words on his aching arm. 

Wooyoung had always been skeptical about the words written on his arm. After reading them for the first time, he had become terrified of burning himself, always staying away from all things hot. It came to a point that people became worried for him, he even refused to move out for university just so he didn’t need to cook, but as the years went by, Wooyoung was safe and his fear slowly disappeared. 

Yeosang can’t believe it. Time stops as Yeosang’s life flashes before his eyes, thinking back to all those days he had put so much effort into finding his soulmate, all those days he’d come home disappointed and lonely, seeing others with their other half, all Yeosang had wanted was to be with someone and now, life finally gave him a chance to do so, without putting any effort into it, he just had to be his usual clumsy self. 

Before Yeosang could say anything else, he continued apologising, he figures Wooyoung probably hated him and was hurting a lot since he dropped hot coffee on him. 

“Its fine, I’m not burnt, I ordered an iced americano remember? It’s a bit cold that’s all, and my jeans are stained but I can get that off no big deal.” Oh. Right. Yeosang is struggling not to smack his forehead as he realises his mistake. Wooyoung is way more calm than him as guilt is written all over his face. He stays silent, looking down and badly wanting to run away from this embarrassing encounter. 

“You’re Yeosang right, from the dance class, it’s hard to forget you when you looked so cool back then, everyone was talking about you after that” Wooyoung gives him an encouraging smile, looking up at him since Yeosang was still standing and he was sitting. 

Yeosang smiles back, flashing his pearly teeth, which Wooyoung notes are slightly pointy, making him look like a vampire, which he thinks is extremely attractive. “You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you I haven’t danced in like ten years, I honestly liked your dance better, I can tell that you’re more experienced than me” Yeosang genuinely compliments him, remembering how entrenched he felt when watching Wooyoung dance. 

His compliment must have also come off as flirtatious as Wooyoung blushes, smiling widely. 

“Kang Yeosang get on the till!” Crap. His manager was shaking his head at him slacking on the job, Yeosang groans, looking at him then turns to writing with an apologetic look on his face. 

“This meeting was definitely too short, tomorow is dance class, I’ll see you there,” Yeosang takes a shaky breath before continuing. “we should talk for longer next time. I’d like to get to know you better Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung looks at him, grinning widely. “Me too. See you later Kang Yeosang.” And he walks out the door with a wink, making Yeosang’s heart flutter slightly. He hopes the stain in his pants has disappeared.

Yeosang arrives home after the eventful day. He is too exhausted to do anything so he gets into bed straight away. His eyes threaten to close but his mind is telling him to stay awake since he needs to freshen up. He lays there for a bit and stares at the ceiling, just thinking back on the day, and about Wooyoung. Yeosang thinks he’s really lucky to have such a cool soulmate, then becomes worried that Wooyoung won’t like him. From his first impression of the guy, it seems like they’re complete opposites. Where he was outgoing and sociable, Yeosang was not. Wooyoung was everything he wanted to be. Being an introvert sometimes made him so frustrated that he wished he wasn’t like how he is, he just wished he could be more confident. 

That was years ago, Yeosang doesn’t hate himself now, but these thoughts did crawl back to him a this, when he is left alone with his thoughts after a long day. 

He just hopes Wooyoung doesn’t leave him, he seems to hang around people like himself, San and Mingi are equally as loud and outgoing as him, what if he gets annoyed with him? Worries and doubts fill his head as if he is under a waterfall, drowning in them. He ends up falling asleep emerged in his thoughts. 

When Yeosang wakes up, it is 5.30am. He’s been sleeping for almost 12 hours, and since he didn’t eat anything when he came home yesterday, his stomach was churning painfully and his throat was rumbling too. He feels way too groggy due to the excess sleep so he goes to take a shower since he forgot to take one last night. 

When he’s out, he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. His classes start at 8 and he has almost two hours to spare so he makes something nice to eat, usually grabbing a cereal bar on the way out or even skipping breakfast because he always ran late. 

~

He arrives at school and meets up with Yunho as they have the same class together. Yeosang remembers that he hasn’t told anyone yet about his discovery, he wonders if Wooyoung has told his friends. 

Yunho greets him with a slap on his back, making him jerk forward a bit. Yeosang decides he will tell him about Wooyoung later, maybe at the dance class, he can wait. 

The rest of the day went by as usual, the met with Jongho at lunch then they all hung out outside since none of them had lessons. Jongho would not stop talking about the dance class, clearly too excited for it, Yeosang thought. 

“Hyung you have to do a dance off again! You looked so cool last time, I’ve been telling everyone that my hyung is the guy who won the dance off without any experience at all”. Jongho held his shoulders, shaking them roughly and Yeosang just shook him off. 

“I’m flattered that you think I’m cool but I could never do that again, I almost combusted last time because I was so embarrassed. I wish I had lost, I wouldn’t have gotten all that attention. Besides Yunho’s the best at dancing, go nag at him.” Yeosang turns Jongho around and pushes him to Yunho, who gives him a death glare.

When the school days over, they head to the dance studio where their class takes place, Yeosang has to be honest with himself, he’s slightly nervous to see Wooyoung again, after the abrupt stop to their shocking meeting, they didn’t get the chance to say goodbye properly. Just thinking about him gives him butterflies. 

When they enter, Yeosang scans the room. Wooyoung and his friends are nowhere to be found, and he sighs a breath of relief, deciding that he’s not ready to face him again. Yunho walks around, supposedly looking for his dancer friends, and when he doesn’t find them, he goes back to Yeosang and Jongho. 

“Yeosang, you meet San and Mingi lat time right? but you didn’t meet Wooyoung, he’s my friend too, I’ll introduce you to him when he comes”. Yunho says, patting him on the back. 

Yeosang just nods, playing along with the fact that he apparently hasn’t met Wooyoung yet, even though their meeting was one he’ll never forget.

After a long minute, Yeosang turns his head towards loud cheering, and his eyes lock with Mingi, who is walking in with San and Wooyoung, all clearly excited to be here. Mingi waves at Yeosang and beckons the others to go to him. Once the three approach Yeosang, Yunho and Jongho, they all say hi, Wooyoung smiles brightly at him, which makes Yeosang’s heart stutter and his cheeks burn as he shyly smiles back. 

“Hey guys! I want to introduce my friends to you, since we’re close, I want all of us to be close” Yunho says, then points to Jongho. “This is Jongho, he’s our baby, a year younger than us”, which earns a lot of coos from the other guys, San pinching his cheeks and Mingi ruffling his hair. 

Yunho carries on playing host. “I’m aware that you two have met Yeosang a few times so we only need to introduce Wooyoung. Yeosang, this is Wooyoung. Wooyoung, this is Yeosang” 

His cheeks are dusted a light pink as Wooyoung stares at him with a mischievous smile. By the way Sam and Mingi are not mentioning anything, Yeosang guesses that he hasn’t told his friends that they were soulmates yet. 

He chooses this moment to inform his friends of his recent discovery but Wooyoung suddenly grabs both of Yeosang’s hands and pulls him forward. He stumbles a bit, and stops a centimetre away from him, their faces way too close that Yeosang’s eyes go crossed for a second, blurring his vision. 

Their friends around them have stopped their conversations and are staring at them wide eyes which makes sense as Wooyoung grabs Yeosang’s shirt and pulls him closer, enough to make their noses touch. 

Wooyoung isn’t done when he lets go as he now holds Yeosang’s face with both hands, angling him to look into his eyes, even though they’re the same height. 

“Yeosang, will you date me?” 

It’s Yeosang’s turn to widen his eyes as he hears shocking words come out of his mouth. He considers it for a second. It makes sense right? That soulmates date. It makes it easier for them to get to know each other better. Yeosang shyly nods, cheeks squished against Wooyoung’s hands, and mutters a soft “yes”. 

The two stand there staring at each other contentedly until San breaks it by demanding an explanation. 

“You two literally just met and now you’re dating? Wooyoung, I know you told me you think he’s hot but don’t go pouncing on him already, I don’t know what I just watched but that was intense.” San mutters the last part quietly, even though everyone still heard it, and Yeosang blushes. 

Wooyoung takes off his hold on two and instead grabs his hand with a gentleness that makes his heart flutter. 

“Yeosang and I are soulmates, we found out yesterday at the cafe he works at, we-“

“W h a t! My Hyung has finally found his soulmate after desperate years of trying!” Jongho runs up to them to pull both into a crushing hug and Yeosang feels a bit embarrassed at Jongho’s comment, he didn’t want Wooyoung to know that he’d been ‘desperately searching’ for him. 

Mingi looks like he’s doing a complicated math calculation when a light bulb switches on in his head. 

“Wait, so that means... omg Yeosang burnt you! Where? did it hurt?” Mingi pulls Wooyoung away from Yeosang and checks his face then arms then-

“No! I didn’t get burnt”. Wooyoung swats Mingi’s hands away. “he dropped an iced drink on me and it turns out he forgot it was iced and thought he burnt me”. Yeosang chuckles in embarrassment. 

Yunho pats both of their heads, taking advantage of his height, and congratulates them, it seems like they’re getting married with all the happy faces and best wishes everyone is sending them. 

~

It’s 4:00 when the dance class is over and Yeosang is feeling very hot and sweaty. He quickly bids his friends goodbye, eager to go home and take a shower, but is stopped by Wooyoung. He seems tired too, with sweat trickling down his neck, Yeosang tries not to look at it and gulps. 

“Can we exchange numbers, you know, so we can meet up sometimes since we don’t see each other at school much” Wooyoung hands over his phone so Yeosang does the same, then he leaves with a wink, making Yeosang blush. 

~

When Wooyoung gets home, he gets on his phone straight away, checking if Yeosang has messaged him. It was blank. Maybe he had to make the first move. 

Wooyoung has noticed that Yeosang was more introverted compared to him, which is one of the things he likes a lot about him. Just the way he blushes or looks down when he gets shy, which is a lot of the time, makes him smile. It was cute. 

He didn’t want to seem so eager to meet since they just exchanged numbers, but he was eager. And impatient. So he plucked up the courage to be the first to text. 

Hey 👋🏼 

He didn’t know what else to say, thinking that asking to meet up already would scare him off. Wooyoung doesn’t have to wait long for Yeosang to respond though. 

Hey!

Ok now it’s Wooyoung’s turn to say something. He rolls round his bed, thinking of what to say, then Yeosang’s profile goes from online to offline, making him thinks he’s already bored him to death. Stressed, he tried to get the other online again, and without thinking, he presses call. 

Wooyoung yelps, tossing his phone on the bed, the ringing of the phone loud and clear. He can’t believe he’s calling Yeosang, he never calls anyone, always preferring to text. 

He prays Yeosang doesn’t pick up, not knowing what to say if he did. 

“Hello?”

Dang. Wooyoung quickly grabs the phone, not sure if he’ll be able to say anything over the loud banging of his heart. 

“Hey. Yeosang”. He doesn’t want to mention that the call was an accident so he decides to say what he’s been thinking about for days. 

“I know it’s quite sudden to say this already but can we meet up... this week? Like a date... unless you’re busy of course I don’t mind any time” Wooyoung mumbles the last part and resists the urge to smack himself for sounding so desperate. 

There is a long pause from the other side and Wooyoung isn’t sure if Yeosang is still in the line, or if he was so appalled by his suggestion that he hung up. 

After a long second, he hears violent chocking and coughing. Wooyoung sits up, surprised by the sudden sound and asks if he’s okay. 

“I’m fine, I just dropped some tea nothing serious.” Yeosang’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he’s very glad Wooyoung isn’t there to witness it. He was just extremely surprised with Wooyoung’s suggestion and isn’t sure if he wants to meet up this soon already. 

But him being the kind of person he is, he’s too scared to reject Wooyoung so he ends up agreeing to meet up. 

“Ok. I’m cool with meeting up, how about Thursday?” Yeosang wants to kick himself. Two days to mentally prepare himself? He silently pleads Wooyoung to push the date further back. 

“Yes! Thursday is great, I’ll see you then. It was nice hearing your voice” and Wooyoung abruptly hangs up, slapping a hand over his mouth for slipping out that last part, Yeosang would definitely think he was weird. 

He lies down on his bed, sighing, he has two days to recover from that embarrassing phone call, also hoping that Yeosang would forget about his strange comments. 

~

Time seems to not be on his side as Thursday appears in a blink, and Wooyoung is stumbling in his room, rushing to put his clothes on. They didn’t even set a place to go so he didn’t know how to dress, so he went with the safe, casual option, with ripped jeans and a jumper, thinking that Yeosang would be shocked if he suddenly showed up in a tuxedo. 

It was getting colder so he put on a puffy coat and headed out to where they planned to meet up. 

He left a bit early in order to be the first one there. This was one of the ways likes to subtly tell someone that he likes them. By the time Wooyoung arrives, Yeosang is already there, patiently waiting for him, while scrolling on his phone. Something about that scene makes Wooyoung’s heart flutter uncontrollably, Yeosang’s petite figure not making it any easier for him to calm down. 

When he walks up to him, Yeosang looks up from his phone, eyes brightening when he sees him. 

“Oh you’re early” he says, smiling wide enough to flash his cute teeth. 

“So are you” Wooyoung replies and Yeosang chuckles, it’s deep and rich and Wooyoung decides that that’s a sound he wants to hear every day. 

“I don’t know if you had anywhere in mind but I’d like to take you somewhere special to me, but I don’t mind anywhere else if you don’t want to...” Yeosang trails off, unsure if Wooyoung had wanted to go somewhere specific. 

“No no! I don’t mind anywhere, take me wherever, I just want to be with you wherever it is”

Both of them blush and decide to blame the cold air for the sudden rush of blood to their cheeks. 

Yeosang leads them to the place as they walk quietly with occasional words. The walk isn’t long and they arrive at a skate park in minutes. 

Wooyoung didn’t know what to expect when he was being led somewhere but he definitely wouldn’t have thought he was being taken to a skate park, Yeosang doesn’t seem like someone who skates, but now imagining it, he looks super cool in his head. 

He grabs two skates and hands one to Wooyoung, who takes it with apprehensive hands. Yeosang notices the unreadable expression he has on his face. 

“I was hoping you didn’t know how to skate, it seems like you don’t. I can teach you” he smiles softly at him, taking his hand and leads him further in the park, putting the skateboards on the ground. 

He steps on the board with one foot and Wooyoung follows his actions, wobbling slightly. 

“You push with one foot and once you’ve got a good speed, you can put both feet on the board, like this” Yeosang glides a few metres away then back to Wooyoung. 

“I’m not sure about this” Wooyoung looks nervous, it’s his first time seeing him in a different state from confident. 

Yeosang smiles and takes both his hands and pulls him closer, looking into his eyes. “If you don’t want to do it, it’s totally fine, we could go somewhere else of you want”. Yeosang strokes his hands with his thumbs. 

“No no, I want to try it, but you have to hold me the whole way, no letting go alright?” Wooyoung’s face is dead serious as he steps into the board, squeezing the life out of Yeosang’s hand.

He guides him as he hesitantly pushes off his feet making the board move a few feet. It seems okay so far he thinks. Feeling confident, he pushes harder until Yeosang is jogging slightly to catch up since their hands are still entwined. 

“Ok, I think I can do it without holding you, I want to try at least” Yeosang nods and lets go. He skates off to a distance then back to Yeosang, looking at Wooyoung from afar, he cheering loudly in celebration and swiftly makes his way to his boyfriend. 

On the way back, the board wobbles slightly as Wooyoung’s feet we’re uneven on the board, making him stumble and fall off, landing on his hands and knees. 

Yeosang rushes to him and helps him up. “Are you okay? That sounded painful, I’m so sorry for bringing you here. I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea I’m so stupid...” Yeosang puts his hands on his face, feeling guilty, Wooyoung probably doesn’t want to look at him. 

“Hey, it’s totally fine” Wooyoung puts a hand on his shoulder, moving his hands from his face, revealing an expression of guilt from the boy. “Everyone’s fallen before, this one didn’t even hurt” Wooyoung runs in a circle and jumps around to show that he was perfectly fine, earning a shy laugh from Yeosang. 

“How about this, I sit over here and you show me all the cool tricks you know, skater boy” he suggests and sits down on a bench.  
Wooyoung’s patient gaze captures Yeosang for a second and he suddenly feels too embarrassed to do any tricks, worried that he’ll mess up under the immense pressure of his gaze. 

But Wooyoung’s eyes aren’t at all pressuring or expectant, in fact, he smiles gently, seeming to be perfectly content with just observing him, which , in turn makes him feel shy for the millionth time today. 

He decides he wants to make their date more fun so he skates off to the ramps to show off the tricks he’s learnt over his years or riding. 

He rides at an exhilarating speed, a smile forming on his face already l, as he is reminded of why he loves to skate. Yeosang manages to get in a bunch of flips and slides before he skates back to Wooyoung, not wanting to do anymore just incase he fell after all of his efforts in not making a fool out of himself. 

He hops off the board and walks towards Wooyoung, who looks mesmerised at what he had just seen. 

“Those were some of the tricks I know how to do. I know they’re not exactly impressive but I-“

Yeosang’s words are cut off when Wooyoung hurriedly jogs to him, grabs his shirt and connects their lips together. 

They stay still in that position for a moment as Yeosang is frozen, shocked at the sudden gesture. Nevertheless, he recovers after a few seconds and closes his eyes. 

Wooyoung feels Yeosang’s eyelashes brush against his cheeks as he closes his eyes, which gives him the confidence to start moving his lips, and breathes a sign of relief as Yeosang moves his lips too. 

Wooyoung’s hands move from clutching his shirt to around his neck, and Yeosang also lifts his hands to rest at his waist. 

The world seems to pause around them as they kiss, unable to focus on anything else. And it starts again once they both pull away, smiling shyly at each other.

"Those tricks were impressive, you looked really hot" Wooyoung turns red, not meant to say the last part out loud and Yeosang chuckles, a sound so deep it makes his insides shrink. 

"Thank you, I've been skating for as long as I can remember, so it all comes pretty naturally to me" 

"Stop trying to be so modest, you looked so cool, and you can dance, what can't you do?" Wooyoung pokes his chest teasingly, making the other blush. 

They stay for a bit longer, Wooyoung wanting to learn a trick, despite not even knowing how to skate a few feet. Once it starts to get dark, the two make their ways home, walking hand in hand. 

"I had a lot of fun today, really. Thank you for taking me here" Wooyoung says, swinging heir hands a little. 

"I'm glad you liked it, I come to this skate park often, especially when my mood is down, just the feeling of skating makes me feel great. I was gifted my first board from my grandmother before she passed, she told me to ride when I feel sad, and when I'm happy, and I still do. I guess it's why it's special to me, but I don't know.." Yeosang trails off, feeling shy all of a sudden after his mini backstory. 

"Cute" Wooyoung giggles, swinging their hands higher as they walk in a comfortable silence, both feeling happy that this day went well. 

They arrive at Wooyoung's house first and they say goodbye at the door. 

"You didn't have to walk me all the way here but thank you" Wooyoung smiles

"It's ok, your house is on the way to mine so it makes sense to drop you off" Wooyoung nods and quickly pecks his cheek before running inside. 

Yeosang's face heats up despite the cold weather and his insides do multiple somersaults. Wooyoung had offered him to stay for a bit. Apparently once his mum heard the news of him finding his soulmate, she had been very eager to meet him. But it was slowly getting dark so he politely declined, also wanting to look more presentable when meeting Wooyoung's mother, not wanting to be dirty and sweaty from skating all day. 

Once he's home, showered and eaten, he lies in bed, mind trailing off to Wooyoung, who makes his heart flutter even when he's not here. Yeosang has never thought he'd be able to find someone's good as Wooyoung. Everything about him makes him a step closer to falling in love, his loud laugh, his optimism, his confidence. He was everything Yeosang wishes he was. 

He groans into his pillow, felling embarrassed at his lovesick thoughts, swearing never to reveal them, not even in ten years. 

~

Wooyoung closes the front door, announcing that he's home, his mum rushing to him smiling widely. 

"Dear you're back! Where's your boyfriend? I thought I told you to invite him over!" She frowns. 

"Mum it's already late and he's busy, he'll come another day" He quickly dodges her death stare and runs to his room. 

"You're just embarrassed to introduce me to him! I'll meet him someday!" He hears his mum call out from the hallway. He chuckles at her eagerness to see Yeosang, then hops into the shower to freshen up. 

Once he's relaxed in his room, he fiddles with his phone, debating weather or not to text Yeosang. He thinks Yeosang is really cool, there is something about him that just makes time stop for Wooyoung as he stares at him. Everything he did is endearing, from his skateboard tricks or his amazing dancing, to little things like his soft smiles and they way he looks down and covers his face whenever he's embarrassed. 

He must've saved the world in a past life to have gotten the most perfect soulmate he could ask for. 

Yeosang never gave off shy vibes to Wooyoung, ever since their dance off, he'd always look for him in the crowds, or silently observe him in dance class. And after watching him skate, he confirmed that Yeosang isn't shy at all, especially when he's doing something he enjoys. He always has that aura where it seems like he doesn't care whoever is watching, it was just him, which made Wooyoung fall for him even more. 

Of course, his little stutters and blushing is also a massive bonus that makes him want to coo and give little kisses on his face. 

All this thinking about Yeosang was making Wooyoung exhausted, since his heart always ran miles when thinking about him, so he called it a day and went to sleep, thoughts still on a certain someone. 

~

At school, Yeosang is with Yunho at class, both of them not listening l to the professor, immersed in their own conversation instead. 

"You kissed?!? And why am I just finding out about this now young man!" Yeosang shushes him, Yunho is practically screaming. 

"I was going to text you guys what happened but I was so exhausted I fell asleep" he says, earning a wink from the taller boy. 

"Exhausted ey, what did you two do to put you in that state huh" Yunho is now jabbing his finger at Yeosang's side. 

"Ow- get your mind out of the gutter we only kissed" he pushes the poking fingers away from him and shifts away from him, only causing him to wrap his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. 

"So... who started the kiss" Yunho said, whispering very loudly. "Wooyoung". Yeosang replied quickly to give the guy the info he wanted, pink blooming on his cheeks when he replayed the moment in his head. 

But he can't help laughing when Yunho starts squealing when he finds out that Wooyoung initiated the kiss. 

Once their class is over and it's lunch, Yunho practically begs for them to look for Wooyoung and his friends. They have never crossed paths at lunch before so Yeosang didn't bother looking for them. Even then, Jongho and Yunho still made him take a tour around the place to look for them. 

The searching paid off once they hear someone calling their names, they all turn to see San waving them over, Mingi turning Wooyoung around who had his back to them. 

The three make their way to the others and take a seat, Yeosang sitting next to Wooyoung, who immediately takes his hand in his. 

"So I heard you two kissed" Mingi says, earning a smack from Wooyoung. 

"Why would you say that straight away! It sounds like that was all I talked about" 

"This because it was," San interjects, "Its the first thing you told us, not to mention that you repeated many times how soft his li-"

"Ok I get it" Wooyoung says, slapping a hand over San's mouth. 

Yeosang's blush is prominent against his fair skin, smiling shyly at San's comment. Did he really talk about his soft lips? He can't help but feel a bit embarrassed as all their friends look at the two. 

It doesn't help when Wooyoung turns to him to cup his cheeks. "Stop blushing" he murmurs, covering his cheeks with his hands. "It's a huge turn on, so stop" 

His comments cause him to blush even more, more so due to embarrassment as Yunho whistles at them and the Jongho fake gags. 

When Wooyoung lets go, Yeosang gets a wave of confidence as their friends are cheering for them, happy for them. He feels happy too. 

He pulls Wooyoung back to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing their lips together. He feels him pause for only a second, probably frozen in shock that Yeosang did such a bold thing. They hear everyone cheer, not just his friends, but other people too. 

This kiss is short lived as his confidence suddenly deflates and Yeosang shyly pulls away, Wooyoung smiles giddily and takes his hand again. 

All the commotion coming from their table attracts more people looking in their direction. And a certain individual to approach them.

"You're looking quite chummy with this guy, Kang Yeosang, found your soulmate? Or is this some random guy you're fooling around with? That doesn't seem like you" 

Yeosang's heart stops as he recognises the voice belonging to the one guy that continuously torments him. He doesn't want to turn to look at him, instead choosing to look down, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs, Wooyoung squeezing his hands for comfort. 

Why did he have to come now? Especially after seeing him with Wooyoung, why doesn't he just leave him alone...

"Shut it Hyunseo, what are you doing here? Get lost" Jongho says, sending threatening glares at him. 

Hyunseo subtly gulps and quickly avoids eye contact with him, continuing to talk to Yeosang. 

"Hey if you're going around throwing yourself at guys why didn't you come to me? you know how much I've been waiting for you babe  
Or did you save the best for last?, knowing that I can give you better dic-" 

His words are stopped when Jongho grabs his shirt and pushes him against the wall, trapping him there. 

Yeosang closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill as his heart pounds in fear and humiliation as the whole cafeteria watches the scene. 

"I told you to shut the fuck up you bastard" Jongho was crushing him with a strength that made him unable to talk back. He pulls a fist back, ready to strike but Yunho is suddenly behind him, catching it before it lands on Hyunseo, and shakes his head. 

Jongho gets the memo that he probably shouldn't beat the crap out of him if he didn't want to get kicked out, so he grabs the neck of his shirt again. "I thought I told you last time not to fucking come near Yeosang again, if I hear anything coming out of your vile mouth I won't hesitate next time to make sure you can't ever speak again" 

He aggressively pushes him away from them, and Hyunseo stumbles and walks away from them bitterly, giving one last glance to Yeosang. 

All eyes are on Yeosang now. 

He can't take all the attention so he lets go of Wooyoung's hand and runs as fast as he can, away from the burning stares. He reaches the bathrooms and enters a stall, locking the door and bursting into tears. 

He doesn't understand why he had to torment him so much, everyone already knew about his unquenchable thirst for Yeosang, but he didn't have to remind everyone, and say it in such a horrible way that made his toes curl. 

Especially in front of Wooyoung. He probably hates him now, not wanting to be with him anymore. Yeosang wouldn't be surprised if he dumped him the next time they see each other. 

Which seems to be soon as there is a knock on his stall door, Wooyoung calling his name. 

He quickly wipes his tears away, but it doesn't make a difference since they still flow down his face. And opens the door hesitantly, revealing himself to a sad looking Wooyoung. 

Before he could say anything, he is crushed into a hug by Wooyoung, and Yeosang shamelessly holds onto him as tight as he could. 

"I'm sorry" they both say at the same time, pulling away to look at each other. 

Wooyoung wipes away Yeosang's tears with his hands, keeping them there, cupping his cheeks. "Baby what are you sorry for?" 

His voice trembles as he speaks, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sorry I can't stand up for myself, I'm sorry I want able to stop him coming to me for good, even though he's said things like this before, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to keep him away, I'm sorry for being a pushover-"

"Hey" Wooyoung gently pulls him forward, connecting their foreheads. Yeosang was not showing any signs of stopping his long list of apologies so he had to stop him himself. 

"Don't say that about yourself Yeosang, and don't you dare blame yourself for this, you're not alone here, we're all here for you. You're so brave, you know that? You're strong for not letting him get to you, you carry on with your life and you're so strong for doing that.  
I'm the one who should be apologising, for not standing up for you with Jongho, I should hav-"

"No, Wooyoung, you gave me comfort and made me feel safe just by holding my hand. Just your presence gives me a sense of peace. Thank you for not leaving me" Yeosang looks down, unable to make eye contact. 

But Wooyoung lifts his face up to look at him, stroking his wet cheeks with his thumbs. "I will always be with you, wherever and whenever, me and our friends, we will always help you when you need it, and even if you don't. Trust me" he places a gentle kiss on his forehead, pulling him into a hug, running his back soothingly as he feels Yeosang slowly calm down. 

~

Once he's calmed down, they head to the library where it's more quiet and reunite with their other friends, all giving sorrowful glances towards Yeosang. 

He notices the desolate atmosphere then reassures everyone that he's fine, that Wooyoung helped him feel better. 

"I knew he had a thing for you but I've never seen it first hand, you must've felt really uncomfortable, I know I would have reacted way worse if he said that to me" San says, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"It's ok, I know I'll never get used to it, but I'm learning to handle it better. I just wish I could stand up for myself better instead of freezing. I have the best friends to help me though, thank you guys" 

Jongho smiles, giving a thumbs up, "any time hyung, we'll all be there for you"

They send words of encouragement and Yeosang feels content. Wooyoung is holding his hand, his friends and new friends are around him, chatting happily. It usually took him much longer to recover from Hyunseo's verbal attacks, since he usually spent hours upon hours agonising about his foolishness and lack of courage to put an end to it. 

But this time, within minutes, he is over it, Wooyoung playing a large role in speeding up the process, by tending to him. His friends had always comforted him before, of course, but Wooyoung has something about him that made him recover even faster. He is his soulmate. 

There's something about him that instantly made him feel safe, his embrace muffling out his negative thoughts and throwing them away. Just his aura, his smell, everything about him made Yeosang's troubles disappear. 

He is snapped out of his reverie when he hears his name in the middle of the heated discussion his friends are having. 

"I don't get it. Hyunseo is a year older than us, shouldn't he have his soulmate by now, why is he still chasing after Yeosang?" Mingi asks, which erupts a chain of suggestions and theories from everyone. 

"I think I know why" Yunho says, which causes all eyes on him, even Yeosang is facing him intently, wondering what the reason will be.

"Its because he doesn't have a soulmate"

They all go silent. Was that even possible, to be born without a soulmate? Noone thought that would actually ever happen, or even considered it could happen. 

"What happened to his soulmate?" San ask's, squeezing Mingi's hand, seeking comfort from his own soulmate, making sure he was real. Mingi gets the gist and squeezes back reassuringly, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Nothing happened. He was just born without a pair"

They've all heard of someone's other half dying before meeting the other. But even then, the 'first words' they were supposed to say would be crossed out, indicating that they were no longer alive. 

No one knows what it means not to even have anything written, what it means to have a blank body.

"I overheard a conversation he had a few weeks ago, someone asked him about his soulmate, he said that he has nothing written on him, that he is still waiting for them to appear" Yunho says with a frown. 

The air is thick around them. Yeosang cant help but feel sorry for him, because he now knew what it feels to have one, how good it feels, like everything in life has finally been put into place. 

He still didn't understand why he only harassed Yeosang, did he like him that much, or hate him? To keep bullying him. 

"I'm sure it's why he keeps hitting on you Yeosang. Because he doesn't have a soulmate, and he has a thing for you, so he tries to take out that frustration into only you. You are probably the first person he's had a strong desire for, I don't know why, but it seems to be the reason why it's only you, he wants you and you only. It must be the need for someone like a soulmate"

"But now that he's seen that you've found your soulmate and that you're officially off limits, his desire for you will only get stronger." Yunho looks sick. He feels like he just described how a hungry wolf's feels for fresh meat. 

Yeosang's stomach drops. It's going to get worse? Wooyoung senses his tensed body and rubs his arm, holding his waist, as if ready to protect him. He suddenly feels vulnerable again and just wants to go home and never go out again. 

"We will protect you, don't worry Yeosang, you're not alone" Jongho says and they all agree, sending sympathetic smiles to him. He sends them a reassured smile back. 

They finish studying at the library once it gets dark, and head off to their own homes. Wooyoung walks Yeosang home this time. 

At his door, Yeosang tells him to come in for dinner before going home. He ends up staying over. 

Wooyoung feels extra protective over him so he insists on them sleeping on the same bed, so he could embrace him while sleeping. It was probably due to his own desires rather than the aim of protecting him, but Yeosang doesn't mind, liking the feeling of his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck. 

They both go to bed with strained minds, not being able to take their minds off everything. However, their sleep is peaceful and thoughtless, as their embrace calm each other down, their touches sending calming signals and radiating tranquility onto the other. 

They wake up feeling better than yesterday. The sleep being so good that all of the previous days stress was gone. 

Yeosang wakes up to soft touches on his cheek, and opens his eyes to meet Wooyoung's gentle ones, smiling at him. 

Words aren't needed when someone looks at you so lovingly, that you just know what they are saying. 

Yeosang doesn't need words as Wooyoung's eyes are searching his for any tension, but he just nods, showing that he is ok. 

Wooyoung pulls him closer to wrap his arms around his neck, tangling legs together. They stay like that until they absolutely have to get up unless they wanted to be seriously late for school. 

~

Yeosang is struggling to pull the tight grip on his hands as he tries to get to class. 

"Don't leave me" Wooyoung whines, not letting go of his iron grip. 

"You have class now too! You're going to be late" Yeosang says, managing to finally let their hands go. 

Wooyoung huffs at his success in releasing him. "Fine. But don't think you're getting away without kissing me"

Yeosang's eyes widen as he is pulled into Wooyoung's arms, who kisses him deeply. Normally he would enjoy this but he's not really one for pda. And snogging right near the door where people are currently going into isn't helping. 

However, all his insecurities and worries disappear once Wooyoung's tongue slips into his mouth, making all thoughts disappear, his brain gone fuzzy. Yeosang can feel his bones turning to butter as Wooyoung slides his fingers into his hair, tilting his head to pull him in even deeper, tongues curling into each other's, drawing out a low moan form Yeosang. 

Which triggers him to pull away first. They were in need of a breather anyway. 

Yeosang smiles widely "was that good enough?" 

"Definitely" Wooyoung says and gives him a last peck before heading to his own class. 

Yeosang enters his one, lightheaded and in a smiling daze, not even noticing Yunho giving him looks of disapproval. 

"Look at you two just sucking face like that in the corridor, I know you're still newly wed but please spare our eyes" Yunho shudders. 

He snaps out of his reverie, a look of shock on his face. 

"Don't tell me that when I had to put up with you and Jongho's sucking face every. Day. Since we were teens."

Yunho and Jongho knew each other since before their soulmate discovery, since they were lifelong neighbours. So when both were 10, nothing really changes for them since they were already attached at the hip before. 

It was until they were teenagers they discovered they could do things that soulmates do, other than play with toys. When Yeosang became friends with them, they were in the middle of their 'honeymoon' phase. Yeosang had to put up with it for years until they could handle not kissing every hour. Now they just acted like an old married couple. 

Yunho gasps "We weren't as bad as Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyung! At least I never had my hands down his pants in public-" 

"Ok that is the end of this conversation. I do not want to think about that at all" Yeosang shushes him. It was his turn to have his phase and enjoy it so everyone has to deal with it like he had to at their times. 

Their lesson ends and the two head out for lunch. They we're walking down the corridor when Yunho suddenly stops in his tracks, gasping so loudly that Yeosang jumps. 

"I forgot! I need to see Gunmin! He's my partner for the assignment, we were going to plan it" Yunho smacks his head. "Yeosang you head to lunch without me, I need to speak to Gunmin. I can't believe I forgot" Yeosang nods and watches him quickly run off in the opposite direction. 

They're meeting with Wooyoung and his friends for lunch like the other days, it's becoming a thing for all of them to eat lunch together now. Yeosang likes it. 

Their school is quite big and his class is the furthest from the cafeteria, so it takes him time to get there. Most people are out for lunch by now so the halls are empty. 

He suddenly feels nervous for some reason, and gets the chills, the hairs standing on his neck not making it any easier for him to calm him. He's walking through an empty hallway, you're bound to feel a little uncomfortable, especially if you're alone. Right?

Someone suddenly grabs Yeosang and pushes him against the wall. He groans at the force then looks up to see Hyunseo, staring at him.

He freezes in fear and gulps, Hyunseo's eyes trailing down his throat, watching him intently. 

Yeosang is held in place by his shoulders, rendering him immobile. Despite his frozen state, he tries to pry his hands off his shoulders but Hyunseo ends up pinning his hands on the wall instead, each on either side of his face, and slots his leg in between Yeosang's, to stop him from moving. 

"Wh- what are you doing? Let m-me go" he says weakly, hating the way he stutters. 

"Pretty boy, there's no way I'm letting you go" he smirks, leaning in to be eye level with him. "Not when I finally have you against me"

Yeosang whimpers as Hyunseo noses his jaw, taking a deep breath in. He sharply moves his head away to stop him, but it only makes him frustrated as he grabs Yeosang's face. 

"Look at you, so pretty, Wooyoung's going to have to share some of his toys. I can't help myself when you're looking so submissive under me" and he roughly pulls Yeosang forward, to kiss him. 

But he yelps and uses all his strength to push him away before their lips touch. "Stop. Please" Yeosang begs, not being able to take it anymore. 

However Hyunseo gets angry, and bing the bigger of the two, successfully grabs Yeosang's shirt to pin him on the wall again. 

"You" he says, breath landing sharply on his face. "You knew I like you but you went and got yourself a soulmate" his eyes are frustrated. 

"But not anymore. You're mine now, and I finally get to have yo-"

"Stop it. Please" Yeosang is desperate to get out of here, he just wants to run but he's in no position to, so the only thing he can do is beg. 

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you, oh no" he strokes his cheek but Yeosang feels no comfort with it. 

He licks his lips hungrily. "I just want to taste you" and lifts his other hand to lay on his stomach "And maybe other things too"

His body feels queasy as his hands roam his chest, then stomach, then lower-

And for the second time, Yeosang is roughly pushing Hyunseo off of him. This time, tears are slowly streaming down his face "I told you to sto-"

The tears in his eyes make his vision blurry so he doesn't realise Hyunseo pulling him towards him again, this time aggressively connecting their lips. 

This time, Yeosang is actually frozen, his brain not registering the fact that Hyunseo is hurriedly kissing his still lips. 

He stands there, glued to the spot with his eyes growing wider each second that passed by. Hyunseo's eyes are closed, Yeosang can feel his tongue run over his clamped lips, and he refuses to let him enter, pursing his lips more so he can't get in. 

He grows frustrated, growling a little against Yeosang's lips as his hand moves over to his ass giving it a tight squeeze. He gasps, letting Hyunseo gain enough time to slip his tongue inside his mouth to explore more. 

Yeosang bites down on his tongue which caused him to hiss in pain, removing his tongue from him, but he manages to bite Yeosang's lip hard enough to draw blood, making him snap out of his frozen state and shove Hyunseo off of him. 

He wipes his mouth in disgust, lips stinging from where he was bitten. He tries to grab Yeosang again but he's had enough. 

He pushes him as hard as he can, which actually made him stumble a bit. 

"I said. Stop." Yeosang is livid now. His personal space and more was completely violated, no one has the right to do that. 

Hyunseo finally stops trying to pin him. His eyes look tired. 

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you keep tormenting me?" Yeosang wants to know the reason why he keeps doing all this. 

"I've wanted you all this time, but now Wooyoung has stolen you from me, I'm just taking back what's mine"

His eyes widen in disbelief, he never knew Hyunseo was serious about anything he said to him, he thought he was just playing around, just trying to make him uncomfortable. Yeosang never knew he acctually wants him. If he wasn't scared before, he's definitely feeling scared now. 

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Now Yeosang is confused, all these emotions messing his brain up. Why would he remember when they first met?

"You were new, so you didn't know me as the bad boy. You saw me alone so you approached me, asking if I'm alright. I've never received anything like that so I shouted at you."

Ok... where is he going with this?

Hyunseo leans closer with every word he says, crushing Yeosang. "You were the first person in my life to show interest in me so I'm keeping you. You were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you, Kang Yeosang you are mine now, you weren't getting the hints I was giving you so I'm going to have to take action. I need to take what's mine, I'm keeping you forever"

He raises his eyebrows, did he really just claim him? He feels like a piece of property being sold. 

"I was never yours, and I never will be!" He raises his voice so it could go through his thick skull. 

"Then who else can I have, I have no soulmate."His eyes display genuine confusion. 

"There are other people without soulmates too, sure it's rare but you will find one eventually. In a world like this, everything happens for a reason.  
Just because there is nothing written on yourself doesn't mean that you don't have another half. Fate will bring you to them. 

You'll find someone right for you, I promise, but that person isn't me Hyunseo, it's not me" Yeosang pleads. He hopes he understands what he's saying. If all he wants is a soulmate, he can just go look for them, he will find them eventually. 

His eyes shift to the side, as if he's considering what Yeosang said. But they settle back in Yeosang's, determined. "I don't want anyone else, I want yo-"

"But you can't have me!"Yeosang shouts. He doesn't want to go to school in fear of him anymore. "I've had enough, I'm going to report you for harass-"

Before he can finish, Hyunseo's expression goes dark. He reaches into his pocket to grab something. 

"If I can't have you, I'll make sure Wooyoung doesn't want you"

Running towards him, he pushes Yeosang against the wall and covers his mouth and nose with a cloth. 

He panics at the sudden action, screaming loudly before his mouth is covered, hoping someone heard him scream. 

When the cloth is removed, his vision goes blurry and he suddenly feels unable to control his movements much. His eyelids become heavy and is struggling to keep his eyes open. 

A hand his hurriedly pulling him into an empty classroom and he feels himself being pressed against the wall again, or not, he can't tell since his whole body is numb. 

But he's pretty sure there are tears streaming down his face, he just can't feel them. 

Hyunseo's hands trail down to Yeosang's belt, unbuckling them. "I'm going to take you first Yeosang, before Wooyoung can have you"

Yeosang doesn't hear what he says but he knows it's something bad. His eyes close as he silently pleads for someone to come save him. He doesn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open, let alone push Huunseo off of him. 

~

Yeosang is taking ages to come. Wooyoung thinks. Yunho texted them to say that he can't make it, but Yeosang still wasn't here. 

"Where's Yeosang? He should be here by now" Jongho thinks out loud. 

"I was thinking the same thing" Wooyoung replies, brows furrowing in concern. It want anything serious was it?

"Maybe he stayed back a bit to to talk to one of his teachers?" San suggests. 

Yeah. That could be it, he shouldn't worry too much, he's just making a mountain out of a molehill. Besides, Yeosang can take care of himself. 

But he still isn't coming. 

After another five minutes, Wooyoung stands up abruptly. "I'm going to look for Yeosang". His friends look up at his sudden action. 

"Should we come with you?" Mingi says. 

"It's fine, I doubt it's anything serious. Hopefully I'll find him on his way or something, I just feel a bit uneasy. I can't wait for him any longer" they all nod and Wooyoung jogs off towards where Yeosang's class is located. 

Their university was too big. There were too many ways of getting to one place. How could Wooyoung know which route Yeosang is taking? 

He stands in the empty corridor, all this space makes him feel uneasy. This whole situation makes him feel uneasy. 

He walks on, hoping that he chose the right path when he hears a scream. One that sounds exactly like Yeosang. 

Wooyoung's heart drops to the ground. Is that Yeosang, why did he scream? 

Wooyoung runs as fast as he can towards where he heard the sound. His heart is beating so fast it pounds in his ears. His mind is blank except for the continuous chanting of 'find Yeosang'

Unfortunately the scream didn't lead him very far, he is now in another deserted corridor. His whole body sweats as time is running out, where is he, what is happening to him, who is he with?

All these questions are pushed to the back of his head. He can think about them later once he's found Yeosang. 

There are a bunch of empty classrooms in this corridor, so he bursts into one, after quickly scanning it, he leaves and checks the others. 

There is only one left and Wooyoung begs the universe for Yeosang to be in there, and that nothing has happened. A tear rolls down his cheek but he quickly wipes it, he wouldn't be able to find him if his vision is blurry. 

Pushing the last door open, he finds Yeosang held against the wall, while Hyunseo is unbuckling his belt. 

Wooyoung blood boils as he charges at the guy, roughly shoving him off of Yeosang, who loses his balance and falls on the floor, seemingly unconscious. 

Wooyoung gals at Yeosang on the floor, what did he do to him?

"You fucking bastard!" Wooyoung screams at him, pulling his arm back to punch him. Hyunseo stumbles, not expecting the blow. But he soon recovers as he throws a punch at Wooyoung who dodged and successfully lands another punch at him. Hyunseo, being the taller one, manages to grab Wooyoung's shirt, his bloody nose too close to his face. 

"Stay. Away. From. Yeosang." Wooyoung spits in his face and roughly pushes him off. 

"Or what? You're going to protect you're pretty boy from me?" He scoffs. 

"I'm going to make sure he'll never even have to be in the same room as you" Wooyoung pushes him. "If I ever. See you even looking at Yeosang, you'll get more than a bloody nose "

He suddenly looks unsure of himself, looking at Yeosang on the floor then back to Wooyoung, who gives him lethal death glares. "Get. Out of here, and never come back"

Wooyoung walks towards him, looking directly in the eyes. He is livid, and he's not going to let him get away with what he did to Yeosang. 

"Before I call the head, heck, before I call the police, get the fuck out!" Wooyoung screams at him. Which may have done the trick as Hyunseo stumbles out of the room hurriedly. 

Once he is out of sight, Wooyoung runs to Yeosang, with tears free falling down his face. He grabs the boy, placing is head on his lap and shakes his shoulders. 

"Yeosang! Wake up, open your eyes, move, just do something, please" Wooyoung cries. 

"I'm sorry for not being there, I should've got to l look for you earlier" he strokes his face, then running a hand though his hair. 

"S ok... youdidnfingwrong " 

Wooyoung gasps, he sees Yeosang's eyes barely open, but he can see that he's looking at him. His words are slurred and hard to understand, but Wooyoung is just grateful that he's conscious. 

"Yeosang are you hurt!" Wooyoung wants to cry again, seeing Yeosang beneath him like this makes him so sad. 

He shakes his head slowly. "Can't... move... sleepy" His eyes are threatening to close again. 

Wooyoung nods, "ok I'll call help, we'll take you to the hospital, and flush out whatever's in your body". He reaches to grab his phone but Yeosang weakly shakes his head. 

"Not.. hospital, justsleephome" he silently begs, Yeosang hates hospitals. Wooyoung looks skeptical but gives in to his pleads, he'll give him whatever he wants. 

"Let me call the guys then, we'll take you home safely" Wooyoung takes his phone out and Yeosang hums, closing his eyes, falling asleep.

When Yeosang wakes up next, he is in his bed. Was that a nightmare? He tries to sit up but an arm around his waist his holding him back. 

He turns to see Wooyoung asleep next to him. It wasn't a nightmare. He lies back down to face him, and gently runs his hand through his hair, smiling at how peaceful he looks right now. 

He checks the time, 1pm, had he missed school? He looks down to Wooyoung and smiles, he guesses he skipped classes today. 

He stirs in his sleep, pulling Yeosang closer and nuzzling his neck. They stay like that for a few moments until he feels Wooyoung's eyelashes flutter against his neck, indicating that he's awake. 

Yeosang leans back to seep him staring. At first he smiles, then the events of yesterday come back to him and his expression changes to one of worry. 

"How are you feeling" he asks, voice hoarse from just waking up. Last night, Wooyoung had called the doctors asking about what Yeosang had breathed in, they told him to let him sleep it off and if he was still having symptoms, to go to o the hospital. He just hopes he's okay now. 

"Im feeling better than ever" Yeosang smiles to reassure him that he is okay, but Wooyoung suddenly pouts and tears fall down his face. Why is he suddenly crying?

His eyes widen as he pulls him into a hug. "I was so worried about you Yeosang, my heart stopped when I saw you in that room... with that monster"

Yeosang doesn't really remember what happened after he was pulled into the classroom, he didn't even remember Wooyoung coming in. 

But he came. And saved him, preventing Hyunseo from going further. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I should hav-"

Yeosang shushes him, "this is not your fault Wooyoung, it's none of our faults except Hyunseo's. You saved me, and I can't thank you enough" he wipes the tears off his face, stroking his cheeks. 

Wooyoung finally smiles as Yeosang places a soft kiss on his head, but his eyes trail to his lips, settling on the bit of dried blood there. 

His hand automatically goes to reach that spot on his lip, thumb gently stroking it. "Why is your lip cut?" He asks, them realisation hits him like a truck and his mouth forms an o. 

"Did that bastard kiss you"

Yeosang looks down, frowning. "I tried to stop him but he kept pinning m-" 

Wooyoung suddenly sits up, swearing loudly, swinging his legs to get off the bed. 

Yeosang sits up in confusion "Wait where are you going?" 

"I'm going to find that bitch and kill him" his eyes look deadly

"No! Just stay here"Yeosang pleads. 

Wooyoung looks back at him, eyes softening at the sight of Yeosang with his bed head. "Just stay with me" Yeosang says again. Who was he to reject him? Not when he's looking so huggable. 

Wooyoung sits back down next to him, taking his face into his hands. "I can't believe he had the audacity to put his filthy lips on your beautiful ones..." He murmurs, eyes lingering on his lips. "I should've found you earlier, I'm so sor-"

Yeosang looks up at him, "You didn't have to come earlier, you came just in time, before anything happened" 

Wooyoung recalls waking into the classroom, seeing Hyunseo fumbling with an unconscious Yeosang's belt. He shudders at the thought of coming too late, what he would've done to him. 

Wooyoung sighs a breath of relief and leans his forehead on Yeosang's. They wrap their arms in a hug, just taking each other in, drowning out their thoughts. 

Wooyoung pulls away, looking at Yeosang's cut lip again. "We need to cleanse your mouth, it needs to be rid of any traces of that guy" 

Before Yeosang can question him, Wooyoung's lips are on his, tongue immediately slipping in, and he gladly lets him. 

He can feel his bones turning into butter as Wooyoung slides his fingers into his hair, tilting his head to pull him in even deeper. He feels the other pushing him slightly, he gets the memo and lies down on his back. 

Wooyoung's hands slip underneath his shirt, warm fingers roam his stomach and it feel so good. Until Yeosang's stomach rumbles.

They pull away and Yeosang has a sheepish expression. "I'm kinda hungry" he looks so cute in Wooyoung's perspective, all flustered underneath him. 

He chuckles and gets off of him, lending a hand to help him up too. "You didn't even have lunch yesterday, you must be starving. Do you want to eat out with Mingi and the others? They've been so worried about you, they won't mind skipping afternoon classes"

Yeosang nods so they both freshen up and get ready to go out. Wooyoung calls the others and tells them to meet at a breakfast place. 

When they arrive, he is a attacked with hugs from all of them, Jongho clings onto him the longest. 

"Hyung! I'm so glad you're alright, you scared the hell out of us" Jongho says, burying his face into the older's chest. 

Yeosang chuckles and pets his head, "I'm okay now, but I don't think I'll ever be able to face Hyunseo again without crying" just thinking about yesterday makes him light headed. 

"I'll make sure you never have to" Jongho says, rolling his sleeves to flex his muscles. 

"You probably didn't hear, but I heard that Hyunseo left, I don't know if it's just a rumour though" San says, frowning. 

He left? All of a sudden? Yeosang wonders why, is it because of him? He wishes that it isn't a rumour, not ever wanting a repeat of what happened yesterday. 

"It's true," Yunho says, "I heard teachers talking about it today" 

There is a silence between them, they are all relieved that he's gone, as it finally gives Yeosang some peace in his life. They all sigh a simultaneous breath of relief and the mood is brought back up once they order food and eat. 

~

It's a busy day at work today since it's a weekend, it's always busy in the weekends. Hongjoong is beside him, making coffees as he took the orders. 

A beautiful man approaches him and when Yeosang looks up to see him, his eyes light up. 

"Seonghwa hyung! You haven't come by in ages, what would you like?"

Hongjoong, who was behind him, is now infront of him, after roughly pushing Yeosang out of the way. He places his elbows on the counter and cups his face "Hi" he says, acting like he's seeing him for the first time.

"A latte please" Seonghwa says, chucking at Homgjoong's lovestruck gaze. He nods and runs off to make one, and comes back within seconds and pulls Seonghwa to a table, taking a seat with him, as if he isn't working now. 

Yeosang rolls his eyes and carries on working. He is making an espresso when a depressed looking Hongjoong walks up to him, placing his head on his shoulder. 

"Why did he have to go" he whines, Seonghwa was in a rush because he also had a job to go to. "Stupid work" he mutters while walking off and aimlessly wiping tables. 

Yeosang has half an hour until his shift ends, he always took the earlier ones so he could have the rest of the day to do other things. The 'rush hour' of the morning has ended and only a few customers came in and out. He and Hongjoong swapped so he was making drinks now. 

The bell rings, signalling a new customer. Hongjoong greets them and takes their order. 

"One iced americano with almond milk please"

Yeosang whips his head so fast he's pretty sure he heard something crack. But he doesn't care when he sees Wooyoung, who he hasn't seen in a few days. It's Yeosang's turn to shove Hongjoong out of the way to stare at Wooyoung. 

"Wooyoung! What are you doing here? I thought you have babysitting duties" Yeosang smiles widely, he's just happy he's here. 

"It got cancelled, so now I have the whole day free" Wooyoung winks. 

Yeosang smirks then goes off to make his drink, Hongjoong is confused as to why Yeosang was so desperate to serve that random customer. Yeosang gives the drink to Wooyoung and personally walks him to a table. 

"It's my first time having this, since last time, it kinda went anywhere but my mouth" Wooyoung laughs at Yeosang's embarrassed face. As he mentioned before, blushing Yeosang did things to his insides. 

"Wait... do you two know each other?" Hongjoong walks up to them, confused as to why the two were giving each other heart eyes. 

Yeosang face palms, he can't believe he forgot to tell him. "Hyung, this is Wooyoung, my soulmate." He waves at the older. 

Hongjoong's jaw drops "What! Since when?" 

Yeosang looks down, "since a few weeks ago..." he whispers, hoping he doesn't hear. 

"WHAT and you tell me now!?" Hongjoong's bewildered face makes Wooyoung laugh. 

"I forgot! I'm sorry I'll make it up to you" Yeosang hates making his hyung sad, even though he knows he isn't actually sad. 

"You better make it up to me!" He says, and it's like a lightbulb switches on in his mind. "How about a double date? Seonghwa and I were going to go out after my shift, you two can join us" Hongjoong looks hopeful, and Yeosang doesn't want to say no to his hyung so he looks at Wooyoung who nods eagerly, clearly liking the idea. 

"Ok, it ends in 15 minutes anyway so we can go after that"

Yeosang and Wooyoung spent the rest of the day talking and getting along with Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Their school days were spent in peace since Hyunseo is gone, and Yeosang actually enjoys their dance classes, and looks forward to them every week. 

At the end of the day, Wooyoung follows Yeosang back to his home, it was becoming a habit for him to stay over at his. 

Yeosang did also go to Wooyoung's often, because his mum was so desperate to meet him. 

The two lie in bed after their long day, Wooyoung immediately curling into Yeosang. He traced patterns into his hip, light enough to tickle. 

They are tangled in each other, too tired and content to move, and Wooyoung just stares at Yeosang who looks like he's struggling not to fall asleep as Wooyoung runs a hand through his hair again and again. 

He trails his fingers up and down Yeosang's spine, feeling every ridge and bump, memorising them. They stay content and silent for a while, letting their minds wander, until Yeosang breaks it. 

"Thank you for being so good to me" He says, avoiding eye contact. 

"I haven't done anything Yeosang, it's all you, give yourself some credit" he says, nuzzling into his neck. 

Yeosang pushes him to face him "it's not just me, you're such an amazing person I don't know what I've done to deserve you. You're compassionate, confident, kind, everything about you makes me fall into a deep hole of loving you" 

Wooyoung widens his eyes at the last part, "Yeosang, even if you don't agree, you are a much better person than me, you're selfless, caring, and people love that about you, it's why I love you so much" 

Yeosang stares at him, blushing furiously, and looks down, embarrassed at his kind words. Wooyoung cups his face, "what did I tell you about blushing? It turns me on really badly" 

Yeosang squeaks as he flipped over and pinned beneath Wooyoung, who swiftly brings their lips together in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please tell me if it’s badly written or too rushed! I’ll try my best to improve  
I’m still new at writing fics but anything for woosang stans who get fed breadcrumbs
> 
> This was sorta inspired by a SanSang/YeoSan fic I read its super cute, read if ou dare (linked at the top)


End file.
